Daniel vs The Mountain
by BizzyLizzy
Summary: Daniel needs some time away from the SGC but doesn't tell anyone where he's going.


****

SPOILERS: New Ground

****

Daniel vs. The Mountain

'So, Nyan,' Jack stopped the young Bedrosian who had recently been appointed as Daniel's research assistant. 'How are things going?'

'Good, Colonel,' Nyan smiled at Jack nervously. 'I'm learning a lot about the culture of my people. It's fascinating the way we believed for so long that Nefertum created us. I'm a scientist and it's hard to imagine I could have been so blind.'

'That's great. So…Daniel in his office?' Jack asked, Nyan was heading away from Daniel's office, his arms full of papers.

'Uh…' Nyan hesitated, not sure how to respond.

'Well?' Jack wasn't sure what was going on but the alarm bells were ringing.

'Well, he is in his office, but…'

Jack waited patiently for Nyan to continue, while for a short time Nyan said nothing, hoping Jack would decide to give up and go away.

'I don't think he really wants to be disturbed right now.' Nyan stumbled over the words, trying to get them out as quickly as possible now he'd thought of something to say.

'Uh huh.' Jack waited for more.

'Maybe you should come back later?' Nyan suggested hopefully, not really believing this would happen.

'Why?' Nyan hesitated again, Jack, deciding to find out for himself what was going on, gave Nyan a warning look as he said 'Don't move - I haven't finished with you yet.'

Jack took the remaining few steps into Daniel's office and could at last understand why Nyan had been evasive. Daniel's head was resting on the bench, on top of his notes, fast asleep. Jack took another few steps, intending to wake Daniel and read him the riot act regarding taking adequate rest breaks - including sleeping - when he stopped. His keen eyes took in the paleness of Daniel's face, the shadows under his eyes and the tenseness about him, even in sleep. Instead, he turned around and headed back to where Nyan was waiting for him, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

'Why didn't you just tell me he was asleep?' Jack asked, a little more patiently now, suspecting Nyan knew something more. 

'I…uh…I…' Nyan stammered.

'Let me guess - this isn't the first time you've found him like this is it?' Jack asked. Nyan nodded. 'Ok. How long has this been going on?' 

'Four days that I know of,' Nyan admitted.

Jack considered this. SG1 had been on stand down while Teal'c recovered from the wounds he had received on Bedrosia. Junior had been badly injured as well and had not been able to heal him as quickly as normal.

'Ok, thanks Nyan.' Jack made a move to return to Daniel's office but Nyan stopped him with a hand resting on his arm. 'Was there something else?' Jack queried.

'I think Daniel has been having bad dreams. Several times he has woken when I was there and he started shouting when he saw me.'

'What did he say?'

'I don't know how he was killed.' Nyan said. Jack considered this, then patted the other man's shoulder reassuringly.

'You did the right thing in telling me. Off you go. Oh, and by the way, isn't it time you knocked off for the day? I'm sure that can wait until tomorrow.' Nyan grinned at Jack and nodded at him, scuttling back to his own quarters.

Jack sighed and decided it was time to tackle Daniel.

************

'I've told you. I don't know how he was killed.' Daniel woke himself up as he said this. He was sitting upright in bed, his knees drawn up to his chest. 

He had dreamt he was back in that cage. Jack and Sam were both lying against the electrified bars, barely twitching now as the life drained from their bodies. Teal'c was standing beside his cage, urging him to tell Rigar where the fourth member of the team was. 'You must tell him. You will kill O'Neill and Major Carter if you do not. Tell him. Tell him.' Daniel was protesting that he knew nothing about another man in the woods. His protests sounded weak even to his own ears and he could tell Rigar didn't believe him. 'Turn it off, you'll kill them,' Daniel had pleaded with him. 'It is you who will have killed them,' Rigar told him. 

The scene replayed itself over and over until now, when Daniel had woken himself up just as it looked like Sam and Jack were both dead.

Daniel sat there shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face as he relived the nightmare. After a while, the shaking stopped and, seeing that it was still very early, he lay back down to try to sleep again…

…only to be woken again in the same way, the nightmare playing itself out repeatedly, making him afraid to close his eyes. Giving up on sleep now, Daniel stumbled out of bed, showered quickly and threw on a fresh t-shirt and sweat pants before making himself a pot of coffee.

*He knew I was the weak link* Daniel thought to himself. *They thought I'd be the one to break. I am the weakest member of the team. The others are always having to look out for me. Jack knew what they were going to do, he tried to make them do it to him instead. I was going to tell him. If the gate hadn't activated when it did, I would have told them. And we'd all be dead.* Daniel's thoughts continued in this manner, the horror of being prepared to give up his team's only chance of escape, causing him to act irrationally.

His eyes fell on a brochure that had arrived several days ago, lying on his coffee table, still in its plastic wrapper. A brochure offering him escape from the hectic world that had become part of his life. Escape. He needed to escape.

*************

'Daniel will you open this goddamn door before I break it down!' Jack hammered on Daniel's door. When he hadn't reported in that morning Jack had overlooked it initially. He'd practically marched Daniel off the base the previous evening after reading him the riot act about not eating and not sleeping and figured he was exhausted and catching up on sleep. 

By lunchtime Jack was beginning to get worried and had tried ringing Daniel's home number. The phone rang and eventually Jack heard Daniel's voice. 'I'm sorry, I'm not available to take your call at the moment. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you.' Jack swore under his breath and tried his cell phone instead, but could not get through on that either. Leaving it another half hour, Jack had tried again, then again. After his last failed attempt he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the elevator.

'Sir!' Carter's voice behind him brought him to a stop. 'Any luck getting hold of Daniel?' She enquired, her face showing the concern they were all feeling.

'No, I'm just on my way over to his place to check that out.'

'Want some company?' Sam offered.

'Sure,' Jack shrugged. 'The more the merrier I guess.' Jack's willing acceptance of her offer to come along told Sam everything she needed to know about Jack's level of concern. This wasn't Jack's annoyance at the rogue archaeologist rubbing him up the wrong way, it was a Jack who was genuinely concerned for the welfare of his friend.

The elevator stopped on the way to the surface and Teal'c entered, standing beside his two teammates, dressed in his street clothes with a baseball cap covering his gold tattoo.

'Going somewhere Teal'c?' Jack asked, raising his eyebrows at Teal'c's clothing.

'Indeed.' 

'And?' Jack pushed for more information.

'I am on my way to visit Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c informed him calmly.

'Ah. Want a lift?' Jack offered, not really surprised at the answer. His team seemed to have some kind of inbuilt radar which told them when they were needed and it appeared to be in full working order at the moment.

The ride to Daniel's apartment was completed in silence, each absorbed by their own thoughts and concerns. Now they had been unsuccessful in gaining access to the apartment, Sam and Teal'c turned to Jack.

'Well, I guess desperate times calls for desperate measures.' Jack leaned against the door, ignoring Sam's protests that they couldn't break down the door. 'Will you calm down - you're going to bring the neighbours out if you carry on like that.' Jack delved into his pocket and drew out a key attached to a key fob in the shape of a pyramid and let them in.

'What's the matter? You know General Hammond has keys to all our places, he just lent me this one before we came over.' Jack led the way in and they searched each room, coming up empty.

'His passport's gone,' Sam informed Jack.

'It appears he has taken some clothing also,' Teal'c said.

'Looks like our boy's gone on vacation, folks,' Jack announced as he picked up a brochure lying open on the couch.

'Now what?' Sam asked.

'Anyone fancy a few days away?' Jack responded, receiving nods of assent, as he had expected. 'Ok, well I guess first stop is your place, Carter, then mine before we head back to the base.'

Securing the door behind him, Jack followed Sam and Teal'c back to his car.

*************

In the meantime the cause of all this was unpacking his few belongings in his hotel room before he strolled out on to the balcony to take in the view of the mountains, partially covered by low cloud at the moment but still providing a spectacular view. Daniel leant on the rail and drank in the scenery, breathing the clean, unpolluted air in and revelling in the sense of freedom.

It felt great to be away from the stresses that made up his life, to be somewhere where the pace of life was so much more relaxed. He'd lost himself during the journey here, shutting out the noise and scenes being created by others, allowing himself to revel in anonymity and knowing he would arrive eventually and that it didn't really matter how long it took. He'd stopped overnight in Munich as he'd arrived too late to go any further that day and had gotten up early to catch the first train to Innsbruck.

He had spent a couple of hours exploring Innsbruck, sitting down at a table outside a restaurant and eating a wonderful dish of fried potatoes with some kind of smoked ham and an egg on top. He washed it down with an ice-cold glass of beer lazily watching the world go by. Eventually he decided he'd have to complete his journey and had returned to the station to catch a train to the small town of Jenbach right at the mouth of the Ziller valley, completing his journey by catching the steam train running from Jenbach right down to Mayrhofen at the far end of the valley. 

Standing in the open carriage of the steam train had been an experience. He'd leant against the rail with his eyes drinking everything in, seeing the mountains unfolding around him and passing through some strange sounding villages: Fugen with its piles of logs waiting to be created into timber for building chalets; Aschau - sounding like someone had sneezed; Schlitters which sounded like someone swearing. Eventually he'd arrived at Mayrhofen and asked for directions to his hotel.

He had walked slowly up the main street of the town, stopping off in a store now and again to buy various items that he knew he had not brought with him. Just before he reached the hotel he had booked while he was in Innsbruck, he stopped to look into the window of a store advertising guided walks and treks through the mountains. One of them caught his attention: a three-day mountain hut trek through some of the more difficult mountainous areas, numbers being limited to ten in a group. On impulse, Daniel entered the store and approached the counter.

'When is the next mountain hut tour leaving?' Daniel asked.

'American?' The man behind the counter asked, a big smile of greeting on his face. 'You are experienced in walking, yes?' 

'Oh, yes,' Daniel grinned at the man, feeling it would not be appropriate to let this man know exactly where he had got his most recent experience from. 'I've spent a lot of time training with the air force and I'm pretty much used to this kind of thing.'

'That is good,' the man beamed at him. 'The next one does not leave until five days time. You want…' The phone rang and the man apologised to Daniel as he picked it up. 'Ok, ok, thank you. Good bye.' The man smiled broadly again at Daniel. 'We have one space left for tour leaving tomorrow - one of our English guests has had an accident - broken leg. You want to go tomorrow?'

'Sure,' Daniel smiled back at him, liking this friendly man who seemed to want to do what he could to keep everybody happy. 'When do we leave?'

They had sorted out the details and the payment and Daniel had made one last stop at an outdoors store on the opposite side of the road to purchase what he would need to take with him on a three day trek through the mountains where there would be little signs of civilisation.

Daniel was feeling relaxed, having spent a pleasant evening soaking in the hot tub and sauna, and was now sitting on his balcony admiring the view, a pleasant feeling of anticipation as he thought about what the next few days would bring. No goa'uld. No one shooting at him, killing him, trying to capture him or torture him. Just an uncomplicated few days away from everything.

Daniel retired to bed early and found himself asleep in no time, undisturbed for once by nightmares and bad memories.

************

'Ok, people,' Hammond spoke to the remaining members of SG1 in the briefing room. 'It looks like Dr Jackson checked into a hotel in Munich. He's used his credit card to pay for the flight and the hotel and I'm hoping he will continue to do so. Colonel, are you absolutely certain he's heading for Austria?'

'Absolutely, sir,' Jack responded, frustrated at the delays being put in front of him. 'Well, almost definitely, sir. Most likely. He had a travel brochure in his apartment with different resorts in Austria circled. Austria is pretty close to Munich, so it seems that he is going there.'

'Do you have any idea why he would have taken off like this?' Hammond looked at the people in the room with him, concerned both for the well being of one of his people and the potential for a breach of security if Daniel were not acting rationally.

'He's been acting a bit off since we returned from Bedrosia, sir.' Jack supplied. 'Nyan tells me he's not been going home and he's found him asleep in his office several times, and he's also been having nightmares. I tried to get him to talk, but you know Danny boy…' 

'Very well. SG1, you have a go to retrieve Dr Jackson. I needn't remind you that it is imperative you find him before he can do any damage to this project, albeit unintentionally.' Hammond authorised the trip to Austria. 'And Colonel - bring him home safely.'

'I intend to, General.' 

So, here they now were, sitting in London Heathrow airport. They had followed Daniel's footsteps, catching a plane to St Louis, then boarding another one to Munich. Unfortunately, due to fog in Munich, the plane had been diverted to London and Jack was pacing up and down, waiting for news on when they would be able to depart.

Sam, meanwhile, was introducing Teal'c to the concept of English food.

'What is this?' Teal'c asked, prodding something on his plate, a distasteful look on his face.

'That is toad in the hole,' Sam smiled at him, waiting for the response she knew was coming any moment.

'I did not realise that toad was a delicacy enjoyed by the people of this planet,' Teal'c said. 'On Chulak we have something similar to your earth toads, but they are rare and not easy to come by. Apophis rewarded me with several when I was successful in battle against the forces of Heru'ur. They were delicious.' 

'Teal'c, it would probably be best if we didn't talk about your previous experiences in public,' Sam reminded him before explaining the dish to him. 'It's not actually toad, it's sausage - look.' Sam dug around his plate and extracted one of the lumps encased in the batter. 

'I see.' Teal'c's face was straight, but Sam could read his expressions and knew he was a little non-plussed at the concept of the food in front of him. He continued eating, however and soon his plate was empty. 

Once they had both finished they stood up and returned to where Jack was pacing up and down still.

'I've just had a call from Hammond,' Jack informed them. 'Daniel's booked a hotel in a place called Mayrhofen which is not far from Innsbruck in Austria. I've got us on a flight to Innsbruck, and we need to check in now.' Jack led the way to the check in desk, sorted out the necessary details and made their way through to the departure gate. Here, he impatiently followed Sam and Teal'c while they looked around the shopping area.

'Carter - how can you possibly shop at a time like this?' Jack demanded eventually when they were in the fourth shop.

'I dunno,' Sam shrugged her shoulders. 'Maybe it's a woman thing. Besides, the flight doesn't leave for another hour so we may as well do something.' And she had continued her shopping, handing her purchases to Jack to carry who looked as though he would rather be anywhere than here right now.

At last their flight was called and they boarded the plane, Jack quietly fuming until the plane was in the air and on its way.

**************

'Good morning, good morning, it is nice to see you all.' Daniel had joined the group outside the place where he had booked his walking tour and the guide was greeting them. 'My name is Thomas, and this is my assistant Hans. Now I find out your names.' Thomas was provided with this information, the majority of the group were Germans, two were English plus Daniel himself. 'English? American? You understand me? I speak English also if you wish.' Daniel assured him he could understand, the other two looked blank until he mentioned the word English and the guide repeated his sentence. 'You - American, Daniel - you speak very good. Hans does not speak English at all, maybe three-four words. You help Simon and Caroline, yes? I try to explain, but my English not always so good. I try to learn more, speak it better, though. Ok?' Daniel nodded that he was willing to translate when needed and Thomas proceeded to explain where they were going and what they would experience.

After half an hour they were ready to depart, heading first for the station to catch a bus which would take them to their start point in the Tuxertal, one of the valleys leading off the Ziller valley. 

Within the group Daniel could see different groups forming. There were two men and two women, middle aged, all dressed in traditional hiking gear, trousers with braces, felt hats and gaiters over the tops of their boots. Another three, probably in their mid twenties, kept together at the back of the group with Hans while Daniel attached himself to Simon and Caroline.

'So where are you two from?' Daniel asked, trying to break the ice. 

'Oxford,' Simon replied. 'What about you?'

'Colorado, although I spent my early years in Egypt,' Daniel offered. 'This place is amazing', Daniel enthused as the bus pulled into a bus stop. 'I practically live in the mountains in Colorado but this is so…different. It's kind of hard to explain.'

'We know exactly how you feel,' Caroline spoke up. 'This is our third trip to this part of Austria, we can't help ourselves, we just have to keep coming back. There's something about it that really gets to you, and I couldn't tell you what it is either. I take it this is your first time to Austria?'

'Oh yes. I only arrived yesterday and I was lucky to get on this tour. I'm hoping to see the real Austria and just get away from the world for a bit.'

'Well, you'll certainly get your wish,' Caroline smiled at him. 'We went on one of these treks last year and we went to some really out of the way places, impossible to get to unless you walk or go by helicopter. It's amazing and breathtaking. Words don't really do it justice, and even the photos we took didn't really show how magnificent it all was.'

They continued chattering as they went, discussing work, interests, and family among other things.

'You're an archaeologist and a linguist?' Simon asked when he heard what Daniel did. 'No wonder you can understand Thomas. We're trying to learn at evening classes but it's quite hard going sometimes, although we do find each time we come back that we can understand more.'

'Want some help along the way?' Daniel suggested. 'I mean, we've got three days and we're surrounded by German speakers, it's the best way to learn really, by hearing the language spoken in its normal environment. The classroom is a poor substitute.'

'Are you sure you don't mind - I mean you are on holiday as well, we wouldn't want you to feel you were working or anything.' Simon looked doubtful, not wanting to impose on someone they had just met but who they seemed to have made instant friends with.

'It's no bother really,' Daniel reassured them, not telling them that talking to them and helping them learn the language would keep his mind occupied and prevent him from dwelling on what he had come here to escape. 'I'd enjoy helping you out.'

The remainder of the bus journey was taken up with chattering away in German and English, as Daniel introduced them to techniques for picking up more vocabulary and using it in the correct way.

Pretty soon, they reached their destination and Thomas gave them further instructions.

'We start our tour now,' he said in German. 'We go up this path to the top of the valley, then climb steadily until we get to that point. From there it is across country. We should reach our first night's stop in around six-seven hours. Please, you must remember, Hans will lead us and no one must go in front. The path sometimes changes because of the weather and he will make sure it is safe. Thank you.'

Hans, out in front with the four Germans Daniel had noticed together, led the way and the rest of the group followed, the three younger ones in the middle and Daniel, with Simon and Caroline at the rear, Thomas walking with them.

'So, I hear Daniel say he will help you to speak German?' Thomas said. 'When I walk with you, will you speak English to me, help me speak it better?'

'Sure, it'll be a pleasure,' Daniel spoke up for them on seeing that the others were agreeable.

The first stage of their journey led them steadily uphill towards the end of the valley until they reached the foot of a mountain pass which they continued up, becoming steeper and more rugged as they went until there was little time for talking. After three hours and several stops for water, they reached the top of the pass and turned to survey the scene before them.

There were mountains and patches of water as far as the eye could see. No roads, no signs of human habitation. just the mountains, some capped with snow in the distance, some with green all the way to the top. It was breathtaking, the sun shining down, revealing the true majesty of the mountains, an area of the planet untouched by man's desire to conquer everywhere and make it part of himself. Daniel moved a little way from the group and sat down on a rock, becoming completely absorbed in the here and now of this beautiful country, his face relaxed and he could feel himself becoming much calmer and more in control of himself than he had done in a while. 

It hadn't just been Bedrosia, but all those other things: losing Sha're, dying several times and being thought dead on several others, coming up against Apophis time and again, and saving the planet on numerous occasions. He had needed to get away, get back to basics as it were, and really focus on what he was doing it all for. Not even the artefacts and new races he was so keen on getting involved with could have helped him. He had to get to grips with living on this planet, finding out what it had to offer and why they fought to save it.

Daniel was so absorbed in contemplation that it wasn't until Thomas touched him on the shoulder and asked if he was alright that he realised they were ready to move on again.

'You look sad,' Thomas said to him as they walked together at the back of the group, Caroline and Simon realising that Daniel needed to be by himself for a while.

'I'm fine really,' Daniel assured him, walking alongside the guide for a while saying nothing. Thomas, spending a lot of his time close to nature, knew instinctively that there was something secretive about this man, some deep hurt that needed to be healed, that perhaps the mountains he loved so much could help him. The silence continued for a few minutes then Daniel spoke again as Thomas knew he would. 'I lost my wife several months ago. I guess I needed to ground myself for a while, to help myself work through it.'

'And it works? The mountains - they are like medicine, yes?'

'Yes, they are. This country is amazing,' Daniel smiled at Thomas, 'But then, I guess you already knew that. I'm going to be fine. Thank you.' Daniel spoke quietly, Thomas understanding and knowing that he would indeed be alright in time.

***********

Jack was pacing again, this time in Innsbruck airport while they waited for their bags to come off the plane.

'At last,' Jack snapped as their bags came in sight and Teal'c grabbed them easily, placing them on the trolley Sam had acquired. 'Someone must have it in for us - first the plane's diverted, then our bags are the last to come off the plane. Everyone set?' 

They headed towards the car rental desk, collected the keys to their hire car and headed to the parking lot to set off for Mayrhofen. Jack was driving with Sam navigating.

'Uh, sir,' Sam spoke up as Jack put his foot down.

'Carter?'

'We needed to turn left back there, you took a right and this road takes us to Italy.' Sam informed him, wincing in anticipation of the outburst that was about to come.

'You said right.' Jack insisted.

'No, sir, I didn't. I said we needed to head east which meant taking a left.' Sam said firmly.

'You did not, I distinctly heard you say right.'

'Major Carter did indeed say to take a left,' Teal'c chimed in, opening his eyes at the talking which had disturbed his kel'noreem.

'What would you know Teal'c,' Jack threw back at him. 'You were asleep.'

'I was not. I merely had my eyes closed in preparation for kel'noreem. I have heard everything you and Major Carter have been saying.'

'Ah. Well, we better head back then, I guess.' Jack took the next available slip road and doubled back on himself, heading back the way they had just come, and towards the Zillertal.

'Do you have a Dr Daniel Jackson checked in here?' Jack asked the reception clerk on their arrival.

'Yes, there is,' came the reply.

'Could you let him know his friends have arrived?' Jack asked.

'I'm sorry but Dr Jackson is away for the next two nights on a walk through the mountains. He returns in two days.'

'Oh, thanks. In that case, we'd like to check in please.'

They sorted out all the details and turned to make their way to the elevator which would take them to their rooms. Jack turned back to ask another question. 'Dr Jackson didn't go on his own did he?'

'No, there is an office a few doors down that organises these walks. He has gone with a guided group.'

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome, enjoy your stay with us.'

They headed to their rooms, Jack was sharing a twin room with Teal'c, Sam occupying a single room next door. As soon as she had settled in, Sam tapped on the room next door.

'Carter - we're out on the balcony taking in the scenery,' Jack informed her.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the lightning flashing around and around the tops of the mountains. The last hour of their journey had been marked by rumbles of thunder and a gradually darkening sky and no one was surprised when the lightning started, closely followed by heavy rain. 

'Spectacular isn't it?' Sam spoke quietly.

'Oh yeah,' Jack said, 'But it's nothing like the lightning when we were on…'

'Sir.' Sam's voice reminded him of the need to be discreet.

'Ok, well, it looks like we can't do anything until tomorrow now. We'll pay a visit to that office and find out where Daniel has gone and how quickly we can get to him. In the meantime, anyone hungry?'

*********

'I'm sorry, sirs, madam,' the receptionist to the recreation area was saying, 'But in the sauna and spa you are not permitted to wear clothing. It is for hygiene.'

Jack, Sam and Teal'c looked at each other. They'd had a long journey to get here and they were tired, Jack had come up with the bright idea of making use of the hotel's facilities and relaxing before they started tracking Daniel down on the following day.

'I will return to our room, O'Neill,' Teal'c said gravely, turning to leave Sam and Jack looking awkwardly at each other. Being in the air force had taught them both that modesty had no place while on duty, but still they allowed each other a certain amount of privacy, especially when on missions. If there were situations when privacy wasn't an option, then they all acted with thought for the others. This, however was very different.

'Well, I'm up for it,' Sam said, realising that Jack was having a real problem with this. 'I mean, they do it all the time over here so it's kind of natural for them. What about you sir?'

'Uh, well, I'm not sure…' Jack stammered.

'Not chickening out are we sir? The big, bad Colonel O'Neill afraid of…'

'That's bordering on insubordination, Major,' Jack emphasised Sam's rank, receiving only a cheeky grin in response, not that he'd expected anything else. 'Lead the way,' Jack finished up, following her through the door.

Sitting in the spa bath had been fine - they'd both quickly stripped and slipped into the water where after a few minutes feeling slightly uncomfortable, they had relaxed and started chatting. Twenty minutes later Sam announced that she was going to the Turkish sauna. Jack averted his eyes as she climbed out of the spa but couldn't help but get a glimpse of her pale skin, her athletic slenderness, as she made her way to the sauna. Jack took several deep breaths to try to bring himself under control, then as that wasn't working headed for the shower which he turned to its coldest setting which brought him back to normal. Breathing a sigh of relief, he too headed for the Turkish sauna.

'Sir,' Sam greeted him, focussing on his face. 

Jack sat down beside her, figuring that this was the safest place to be, sitting opposite would mean having to keep looking anywhere but at Sam and it would have been way too obvious what he was doing.

Sam closed her eyes, breathing in the steamy atmosphere, feeling every part of her body relaxing, the tension draining away. She had gotten to a state where she felt she was completely apart from the rest of the world when she was brought back down to earth by the door opening. Up until then, they had had the place to themselves and this felt like an intrusion on their privacy. Sam mentally kicked herself as she thought this. *What am I thinking? What privacy? He's my CO, there can't be any privacy between us. Mind you* she had gone on to think *Who'd have thought he'd be as well toned as that? Those abs, the firmness of the thighs* Sam smiled to herself as she recalled the glimpse she'd caught of him as he came in, before she had focussed on the wall opposite and then closed her eyes.

'Something amusing you, Major?' Jack queried, catching her grin out of the corner of his eye.

Sam was thankful her face was already red from the heat of the sauna as she felt herself growing hot and bothered at the thoughts she had just had. 'Not really sir,' She came up with, then threw the ball back at him. 'So - why d'you choose this one over the other sauna?'

Jack bit back the retort that he couldn't resist spending more time with her and replied 'I find this one more relaxing. I always get out of a dry sauna with a headache. What about you?'

'Same here and it also unclogs the pores - it's a bit like a beauty treatment in a way.' Sam smiled again, the smile warming Jack right up.

They continued to sit in silence for another ten minutes before it started to get uncomfortably warm and at the same moment, they stood up to leave. Sam followed Jack out in silence, trying not to study his butt too closely, first to the showers to sluice off the sweatiness of the sauna before plunging into the ice bath and swimming to the other side.

Climbing out of the ice bath they both had a tingly feeling all over their skin, refreshing and relaxing at the same time. Jack thought it had been a good thing - he'd needed that iciness to rid himself of the inappropriate thoughts he'd been having whenever he caught a glimpse of Sam. Roughly towelling themselves off, their backs to each other, they pulled on their towelling robes and laid themselves down on the loungers to complete the relaxation process.

Sam was nearly asleep when a hand on her shoulder jerked her fully awake. She sat upright, grabbing the arm attached to the hand and was about to throw whoever it was to the ground when a voice broke through to her.

'Major - it's me,' Jack's voice was saying. 'Guess I should have known better than to wake you like that.'

'Uh, oh, sorry sir, guess you startled me,' Sam apologised, her voice showing she was still waking up.

'Good reflexes though,' Jack grinned at her. 'Sorry to disturb you but they want to lock up.'

'Ok.' Sam got to her feet, her head still muzzy from the completely relaxed state she had been in. It had been a long time since she had felt so relaxed and she stumbled as she bent to pick up her towel and clothes. A hand grasping her firmly by her upper arm steadied her and helped her stand upright, holding her until Jack was sure she was alright again, saying as he did so:

'Glad you didn't go for me that time, Carter.' 

'Thanks, sir.' Sam headed for the door, Jack watching her as she walked unsteadily still, as though she were barely awake. He hurried to catch up with her and walked closely beside her, eventually placing a hand on her back to guide her in the right direction after they left the leisure complex and she turned the wrong way.

In the elevator, Sam was struggling to keep her eyes open and Jack remained close by her, this time finding it easy to keep his thoughts under control, his only concern for Sam as a friend and a member of his team.

Leaving the elevator at their floor, Jack again guided Sam down the hallway, watching as she fumbled with her room key before he gently took it from her and opened the door, helping her into her room. He pulled back the bed covers, turned his back while she slipped into crop top and shorts, and made sure she got safely into bed. She murmured a vague 'G'night sir,' curled herself up and was asleep in moments. Jack watched her for a short time, thinking how young and vulnerable she looked at that moment, nothing like the capable officer or scientist she actually was. Shaking himself, he left the room quietly, locking the door as he went.

**********

Jack was woken the following morning by someone throwing something at his window. Sitting up abruptly he padded over to the window and pulled the curtain to one side, looking for what had disturbed him. Seeing nothing at first, he glanced down and saw a shoe, a woman's shoe. Ah, so Carter had woken up first. This realisation was followed by seeing Sam's head peering around the edge of the barrier dividing their balconies.

'Morning, sir,' Sam greeted him, a smile on her face as she looked much more relaxed than she had in a while.

'Morning. Sleep well?' Jack asked, arching an eyebrow as he remembered how tired she had been the previous night.

'Yes thanks, did you?'

'Once Teal'c stopped snoring I slept just fine,' Jack responded, glancing back inside at the slightly indignant form of Teal'c who was awake and had heard the comment. 'Whoops - I think he heard me,' Jack said, not looking particularly apologetic. 'Breakfast in thirty minutes?' He suggested instead, receiving nods from Sam and Teal'c.

************

'I am sorry but you cannot catch up with them.' The man in the office was informing them. SG1 had proceeded to the excursions office as soon as they had finished breakfast.

'There must be something we can do,' Jack said, looking for a solution. 'We have some urgent information for our friend and he needs to get it as soon as possible.'

'Well,' The man considered this for a moment then continued, his face brightening. 'You cannot catch them up, but I can send another guide with you to meet them as they return. He is out today, but he take you tomorrow? That is good, yes?'

Jack conferred briefly with Sam, who managed to convince him that this was going to be the only way, and at least they would only have to wait until the following day before they met up with Daniel again.

'Thanks, that will be good.' And Jack finished making their arrangements.

They had the remainder of the day at their disposal so decided to occupy themselves with some sightseeing and getting in some supplies for the next day. They had all brought boots and fatigues with them, but they needed backpacks, water bottles and various other items which they would normally carry with them on a mission and without which Jack would not feel ready to undertake this expedition, regardless of the fact that they were on earth, not a potentially hostile planet.

After buying what would be needed and leaving it at their hotel, they made their way to the cable car that was situated next to the hotel and travelled to the top of the mountain where they sat on the balcony of a café and ate lunch, admiring the panoramic view spreading out before them: the numerous valleys reaching into the mountains off the main valley, the mountains stretching off into the distance as far as the eye could see, many of the more distant ones being snow covered. 

'Why are those people jumping off the side of the mountain?' Teal'c asked, interrupting the pleasant silence in which they had been sitting.

'What?' Jack was startled. He had been breathing in the clean, fresh air deeply, revelling in the sensation of time being slowed down, where he wasn't harried by the continuous fast pace of life at the SGC and Teal'c's exclamation was unexpected as he wondered what on earth he was talking about. He turned to look in the direction Teal'c was pointing. 'It's called paragliding, it's a bit like parachuting. You use the currents of warm air to keep yourself up as long as you can.' They watched the activity for some time before Jack identified their landing sight. 'Look, over there, in that field by those power cables,' Jack pointed, 'That's where they're aiming for.'

After this no one said much, only ordering more drinks and apple strudel when the waitress approached their table. An hour later Jack came back down to earth.

'Well, campers,' he spoke lazily, 'I guess we better head on back now, the last cable car leaves in twenty minutes and I'm told it's a good six or seven hours hike on foot.'

They returned to their hotel, the pleasant feeling of being unhurried and relaxed remaining with them until they got out at the bottom station, where the hustle and bustle of a busy town infected them again.

Teal'c summed up everyone's feelings when he said simply 'That was most enjoyable.'

**************

They set out early the next morning, meeting up with Peter, their guide, before making their way down the main street and across the river before they started climbing up a path on the side of the mountain. Two hours later they were half way to the top of the ridge they were aiming for, they were going at a good pace, their guide more than capable of matching their speed. Before the sun was at its highest point they had almost reached the most difficult part of the trek which Daniel was on: a narrow path running across the slope of the mountain with nothing but rocks above and below the path.

Without warning, the sky darkened, clouds racing blackly above them and flashes of light could be seen clearly.

'What the hell is that?' Jack exclaimed, unfamiliar with the sudden changes in weather that could occur in these mountains.

'It is a thunderstorm,' Peter informed them. 'It will not last long but it will be noisy and the rain will be heavy. We must try to find some shelter.' Peter's voice could barely be heard above the now howling wind and cracks of thunder that were coming all too frequently now, indicating the storm was almost directly over head. They followed his lead wordlessly to a hut they had passed shortly before where they sheltered, arriving just before the rain started falling, big, fat drops of rain falling slowly at first, but coming down faster until they could hear nothing except the rain, the rumbling of the thunder and the wind howling around and around. 

Several times Jack thought the storm was over as the flashes of lightning grew more infrequent and the sound of the thunder moved away, leaving only the lashing of the rain, but each time he made to move, Peter indicated to him that he should sit again and soon the storm returned, but each time its ferocity lessened until silence fell. The rain had stopped, as had the thunder and lightning and the wind had dropped completely, leaving only a gentle breeze that wafted the smell of the newly cleansed mountains into their noses as they stepped outside the hut to resume the last part of their journey.

************

The thunderstorm overtook Daniel's group just before they reached the narrow path to the other side of the mountain slope. Thomas had been paying close attention to the rapidly changing weather and had urged the group on, to try to make it across the ridge before the storm arrived. Unfortunately they didn't quite make it and instead Hans had led them into a disused hut, one with missing windows and gaps in the roof where some of it had been torn away by the weather. 

They huddled together, listening to the wind howling, the rain hammering down and finding its way through the gaps in the roof, the thunder moving away and coming closer at regular intervals. Conversation was impossible - Daniel had never considered how noisy a thunderstorm could possibly get and when the storm finally died away it was as though someone had stopped his ears up, until he heard a movement from the direction of the door.

'So. It is over. We now continue - we will be back in Mayrhofen by 5.00. That will be good, yes?' Thomas beamed at them all, pleased with how well this group had got on together and the progress they had made. Other groups he had led had taken longer on this expedition and he had been pleased that they had been able to spend some time on a slight diversion to visit a little known waterfall hidden well back in the mountains. The waterfall cascaded down the side of the mountain, off a precipice and with the sun shining at the right angle, they had all seen the spray from the water turn into a myriad of rainbows dancing in front of their eyes. It had been well worth the detour. Now it was time to finish their trek and return to the world.

Thomas led them out, standing to one side to allow Hans to take the lead as usual, noticing that the two English and the American left last, walking together. He joined these three, chatting about his country, appreciating the way they spoke of it with reverence and respect, as he himself did.

Daniel's senses were on full alert for some reason he couldn't quite fathom. Hans made it to the other side of the ravine and was waiting for the rest of the party to join him. Even as he looked around carefully for signs of danger Daniel instinctively knew what was bugging him. Glancing upwards, he grabbed Caroline who was immediately in front of him and stumbled backwards with her, ignoring her surprised yells as he did so. Thomas, who had also noticed what was happening at the same time had taken Simon's arm and had hauled him back a few paces, giving Daniel and Caroline room to move to safety.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a loud creak and groan as a tree on the slope above the path broke free and plunged down the side of the mountain slope, taking a chunk of the path with it. The roaring noise as it dislodged rocks and stones seemed to continue forever before it eventually died away and the dust stirred up had subsided.

'Oh my.' Caroline spoke softly, unconsciously clinging to the safety of Daniel's arm, realising that if hadn't been for his actions…

'Is anyone hurt?' Thomas asked anxiously, peering into the faces of the three people with him. 'Daniel, you come with me please.' Thomas had seen how instinctively Daniel had leapt into action and figured that he could make use of such expertise. 

'Are you alright?' Daniel asked Caroline as he handed her over to her husband to take care of. Caroline nodded as she moved away from him, Daniel nodded at them both and moved to where Thomas was now standing, looking at the damage caused to the path.

'You have experience in these situations, yes?' Thomas asked.

'You could say that,' Daniel smiled back at him. 'I've done a fair bit of search and rescue with the air force. It looks stable enough now doesn't it?' Daniel bowed to the greater experience of the other man.

'I think so. The path is damaged but we can get across. Hans has the rest of the group safe on the other side. We will need to get ourselves across now. You will help.' Thomas made this a statement, knowing Daniel would do as he was instructed.

'What do we do?'

After a few minutes discussion, Thomas secured a rope around his waist, pulled some staples from his pack and made his way cautiously over the damaged portion of the path, securing the rope to the rock face at intervals to aid the others in their crossing. At several points on the path it narrowed dangerously and Daniel could see loose stones bouncing down the slope as they were disturbed but Thomas was sure footed and knew his business and was soon safely on the other side. He then indicated that Caroline should go next.

Daniel helped her find her footing, supporting her as she made her first few faltering steps along the damaged path, clutching the rope for safety and reassurance. Caroline took longer than Thomas but she had also made it to safety, allowing Simon to begin the crossing. Simon had gone only a few steps when Daniel was alerted again to something and saw a rock heading right for the place where Simon now stood, loosened by the previous rock fall.

Daniel yelled a warning at the same time as he made a grab for Simon's arm, pulling him out of the rock's path just in time to prevent it from crushing him. The sudden movement had weakened the path they were on and even as Daniel tried to find a firm foothold, the part of the path he was standing on suddenly gave way and the two of them tumbled down the side of the mountain, bouncing and rolling their way down until they came to a rest at the foot of the slope, Simon laying half on top of Daniel.

***********

'What the hell was that?' Jack exclaimed as he set off at a run along the path they were following. Soon after leaving the shelter of the hut following the storm, they had heard a tremendous roaring sound and voices yelling. Fearing the worst, knowing that this was the route Daniel's hiking group was on, Jack didn't wait for their guide, and he was closely followed by the other two, the guide coming up behind them.

Jack pulled to a stop as he came to a small group of people standing to one side of a narrow path, two people were standing just in front of a section of the path that looked like it had just collapsed.

'What happened? Is anyone hurt?' Jack demanded of the one who seemed to be in charge of the group.

'A tree has fallen on the path. An Englishman and an American have fallen to the bottom of the slope, it is too soon yet to say what the injuries are.' The other man informed Jack. Not waiting to hear much once he heard an American had fallen, Jack pushed his way through the group clustering around to see what was going on and made his way to where the two people were standing on the path.

'We need to get down to them,' Jack spoke to the man, his eyes assessing the state of the two men lying at the bottom of the slope.

'You must get back to where it is safer,' the guide told Jack, 'More rocks could come down yet. Please, you must go back.'

'Look, my name is Jack O'Neill, I'm a Colonel in the US air force and I'm experienced in dealing with search and rescue. I can be of use here. That's my friend down there.' Jack spoke in a more placating voice, turning on the charm and the other man responded.

'I am Thomas. The bad weather has caused a tree to break loose from the top of the slope, there may be other loose rocks, but I think it is safe for now. The helicopter is on its way, but we must get to them.' Thomas turned to look at Sam and Teal'c who had just come up to them. 'Are they with you?' He asked. Jack nodded and Thomas continued. 'You also will help. What are your names please?'

'This is Sam Carter, this is Murray,' Jack performed the introductions.

'Sam, please take Caroline to the other side of the path and tell Hans to take the rest of the group back. Jack, we will go to Daniel and Simon, Murray you will stay here and make sure all is well.' Thomas gave his instructions. Jack and Thomas prepared themselves for the descent, securing ropes around themselves then easing down gradually until, after what seemed like an interminable length of time, they reached the two prone figures.

A quick examination of Simon revealed only bruises, a cut on his head and what appeared to be a broken arm. With caution, Jack and Thomas eased him off Daniel, his eyes flickering open as they did so, a moan of pain and confusion sounding from him as they made him as comfortable as possible.

While Thomas did what he could for Simon, Jack checked Daniel over, his gentle, sensitive fingers probing for hidden injuries. Throughout the process, Daniel remained unaware of what was taking place, not responding to any stimulus. Jack looked towards Thomas and gave his report.

'He's got some pretty nasty bruises, a broken leg and a concussion. He got off pretty lightly from the looks of it, and fortunately there doesn't appear to be any internal bleeding. How long before help gets here?'

'It will be soon now. They were not far away. They will both be well in time. Simon is lucky Daniel acted so quickly. If he had not, Simon would be dead now I think.' Thomas informed Jack in a frank way.

'That's our Daniel - always ready to leap in and help someone out.' Jack felt a sense of pride in hearing what Daniel had done. Ok, Daniel's interfering had often ended up getting them into trouble more often than not, but Daniel had come a long way since he had joined SG1 and this selfless act of bravery reflected that.

The sound of a helicopter approaching put a stop to any further conversation.

**************

'I think he's waking up.' Daniel's head felt extraordinarily heavy and muzzy as he heard a familiar voice speaking. Daniel took a few moments to try to figure out what was going on before opening his eyes. One of his legs refused to move, he felt like he'd gone ten rounds in a boxing ring and his head pounded rhythmically. He was lying in bed with crisp smooth sheets and that smell brought back memories. The infirmary. At last he cranked his eyes open and saw an unfamiliar face bending over him.

'What?' Daniel mumbled in confusion. He'd expected to see Janet or one of her nurses, not someone wearing an unfamiliar uniform and an unfamiliar face.

'Daniel?' Jack's voice spoke his name.

'Jack? Where am I? What happened?' Daniel asked, this time a little more in control.

'You're in hospital. There was an accident on the path back there, you stopped another guy from being crushed by a rock but you both ended up at the bottom in a heap. He got off quite lightly - you've got a broken leg, bruises and a nice little concussion.' Jack provided the explanation but even as he did so he could see the younger man's eyes glazing over, the lids slid closed and he was asleep again before he'd listened to the full explanation. Jack smiled to himself and settled himself back in the chair the hospital staff had been unable to remove him from since Daniel had been admitted.

***********

Sam and Teal'c had persuaded Jack to leave Daniel long enough to grab something to eat in the hospital's coffee shop. They'd all had a very long day and Jack hadn't eaten since breakfast. Jack went reluctantly after being reassured by the doctor that Daniel would not wake for several hours.

'What happens now?' Sam was asking Jack, trying to keep the conversation going.

'The hospital reckon Daniel can be released in a day or two, once he's got the hang of using his crutches,' Jack informed her. 'They recommend he stick around for a another week or so before he flies home, though, make sure he's fit to travel. They want to see him, to give him the all clear before we head home.'

'So…?' Sam left the question hanging.

'General Hammond has cleared us to stay for the entire week - he reckons we can all use the time off. I need you to contact that hotel we were staying in to arrange rooms for us all.' Jack said. Sam nodded, and finished her food.

Heading back to Daniel's room, Jack could hear a disturbance coming from that direction. Breaking into a jog, Jack reached the room, closely followed by Sam and Teal'c, to be greeted by a familiar sight of Daniel in the throes of a nightmare, the nurse trying unsuccessfully to calm him down.

'Leave it to me, nurse,' Jack said, as the nurse turned to him, not understanding what she was being told. 'Me…him.' Jack indicated that he would take care of the situation, trying to communicate with someone who could not understand him. The nurse looked doubtful, but allowed Jack to get closer to Daniel, and began to look relieved when she saw the effect this man was having on the patient. With a final nod at Jack, the nurse withdrew, leaving Jack and Daniel alone, Sam and Teal'c waiting outside the room to give them some privacy.

Nightmares were common for Daniel, and they were often aware of them during missions, but it was normally Jack who dealt with them, the special bond between the two men allowing Daniel to accept help from Jack.

'…I don't know how he was killed…I have no friend in the woods…I don't know how he was killed…No!' Daniel continued to ramble on even as Jack tried to bring him back to reality. 'I don't know…Stop! You're going to kill them! I can't tell you anything, I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know how he was killed, please stop, please stop!' Daniel sobbed to himself as he gradually became aware of Jack's presence sitting on the bed with him. 'Jack?' Daniel questioned blearily through red-rimmed, still moist eyes. 'They were going to kill you to make me tell them about Teal'c.' Daniel shivered uncontrollably, still reliving the nightmare on Bedrosia, but this time allowing his friend to understand just how much he had suffered, unable to keep it to himself any more.

'Daniel, it's alright. You're going to be fine.' Jack spoke as he gathered Daniel up into a hug, reassuring him that all was well.

'No it's not alright,' Daniel tried to protest. 'They saw me as the weakest link. They knew you and Sam wouldn't give in to them, wouldn't tell them anything, so they picked on me, torturing you to make me talk. I'm the weak one on the team, Jack and it's going to keep on happening. I shouldn't be on a team, at all. I'll see General Hammond as soon as I get back, tell him he should find someone to replace me, someone who can do a better job than I can.'

Jack released Daniel from his grip, but placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked directly into the face of the archaeologist.

'Daniel, you are not a weak link, you're a valuable member of my team and I will not allow you to…' A tap at the door interrupted Jack in mid-sentence, followed closely by a blond head peering around.

'There are a couple of people want to see Daniel - you up to it?' Sam pushed the door open to reveal Simon and Caroline, Simon with one arm in plaster looking pale but happy.

'Hi,' Daniel greeted them, pleasure at seeing the two of them well showing clearly on his face.

'Hi - how are you?' Simon asked nervously.

'Good - apart from the broken leg,' Daniel said with a smile. 'They're going to let me out of here in a day or two. How about you two?'

'Simon's going to be fine once his arm heals and I'm alright.' Caroline spoke up for both of them, glancing at her husband for support. 'Actually, that's why we're here. We both wanted to thank you for saving Simon's life.'

'I didn't really do anything…' Daniel started to say but was interrupted by Simon.

'You saved my life Daniel,' Simon said. 'If you hadn't pushed me out of the way of that tree…' Simon left the sentence unfinished as they all pictured what would have happened. 'Anyway, we both owe you and words can't say how much we appreciate it. Thanks.'

Simon shook Daniel's hand and Caroline gave him a hug with a quick kiss on his cheek before they took their leave, leaving SG1 together in the room.

'Daniel - you are a vital member of my team and you are our joker in the pack,' Jack said, grinning at a confused Daniel. 'We know you won't give in to anyone or anything but they don't know that. Without you we wouldn't stand a chance. Now enough of this, let's hear what Carter and Teal'c have been planning for us for the next few days.' 

Daniel relaxed back on to the pillows, happier now that his mind was at rest, that he could make a contribution to his team and allowed Sam to talk.

'Well,' Sam said. 'First we're going to catch that funny little steam train to the end of the valley, then we catch another train, a rack and pinion train, which takes us up of the biggest and highest lake in Austria, I think it's called Anchovy or something…' Sam grinned at Daniel, knowing her mispronunciation would get him going.

'Achensee, Sam,' Daniel responded automatically correcting her.

'Right. Then we've booked a coach trip which will take us to a crystal place - apparently there's a wall made up completely of crystals which runs all the way through the building…' 

As Sam chattered away, Jack surveyed his team, happy that they were a team once more, working together and playing together. The best, Jack thought, as his attention returned to Sam.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed it - feedback always appreciated.

****

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-1, the goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-1 Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.


End file.
